1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a property setting method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses (e.g., FAX apparatuses) that receive FAX data, store the received FAX data as electronic data, and set the telephone number of a transmission source of FAX to property information to thereby store and manage the property information have been proposed.
Conventionally, when a telephone number is assigned to property information, a user of an image forming apparatus which has received FAX data has manually specified an individual from the content of the FAX document and assigned his/her telephone number to property information. Image forming apparatuses that receive FAX data and assign the telephone number of a transmission source of FAX to the FAX document itself may also be considered.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-304053 discloses an image forming apparatus (a received document processing apparatus) that receives a document, and sets and stores the name of the document when the telephone number of the transmission source of the received document satisfies a predetermined condition.
Here, a document management system including an image forming apparatus for receiving FAX data (document), an apparatus (document management apparatus) for managing the document received by the image forming apparatus, and a client apparatus may be considered. The client apparatus is an information processing apparatus that receives a FAX reception notification from the image forming apparatus and acquires a document from the document management apparatus.
However, there are the following problems with the aforementioned document management system. In other words, the conventional image forming apparatus is only capable of assigning a telephone number to a document itself but is incapable of assigning a telephone number to property information of the document managed by the document management apparatus. In order to assign a telephone number to property information carried in the document management apparatus, the image forming apparatus must perform processing depending on the configuration of the individual document management apparatus. However, when a plurality of document management apparatuses is present, it is difficult for the image forming apparatus to perform processing depending on the configuration of the individual document management apparatus. Then, in order to solve the problem, the client apparatus needs to be able to assign the telephone number of a transmission source of FAX to the property of a document received by FAX upon receipt of a FAX reception notification.